Cherry Blossoms and Red Roses
by IceNinjaKura
Summary: Yuri Omimoto is a fellow classmate of Ichigo's and notices when Rukia disappears and that some really odd stuff has been happening in the city concerning the Death Gods and Hallows, she tags along with Ichigo and the gang to save Rukia and meets up with s


Okay so this would be my first fanfic in like…….20 billion years haha. Anyways hope you enjoy .

* * *

Yuri was a young high school student that lived on her own not too far from the school in which she had enrolled into. Yuri was your average height girl with long silvery pink hair that went a little past her waist and dark foreboding eyes that flashed when ever something angered her. She had the average body nothing to compare to Inoue-chan but nothing then again nothing to sniff at. Yuri lived on her own because her parents and younger brothers had moved to the States and gave her the option of staying here or going with them, she chose the latter seeing as how she didn't care much for her snooty family that hardly paid attention to one another. The only affection that she got from her parents was a small letter saying that they "miss her smart ass attitude and wish her the best" with a decent amount of money to pay the rent and get her food and clothes. 

"Yuri-chan! Wait up!" Inoue, a class mate of hers and a friend, yelled at her as she ran after the pink haired girl.

"Oh, morning Inoue-chan, how are you? You sure are loud as ever." Yuri gave one of her rarely given smiles at her energetic friend who bent over trying to catch her breath at Yuri's side before springing up and giving Yuri and huge hug, crushing her face with Inoue's chest. "G-gah! I-I-Inoue-chan I can't breathe!" Yuri gasped trying to get out of Inoue's grasp.

"Oh I'm sorry Yuri-chan I forget how big they are sometimes!" Inoue giggled at Yuri's flustered face as she tried to calm her frizzed her hair with her hands.

_'How could she forget about THOSE monstrous things!' _Yuri thought as she picked up her fallen school bag and starting to walk with Inoue towards their school.

Inside her first class Yuri almost feel asleep from the same boring subjects as before for the past 2 weeks. _ 'The same boring shit over and over again…will it ever end?' _ She wasn't the only one to think this, Ichigo, who was sitting a few seats in front of her was thing the exact same thing as he propped his head upon his fist, yawing.

Yuri looked over at the young man and sighed. She had found Ichigo annoying yet cute at the same time…which was odd for her, because anyone that she found annoying she'd normally hate, like Keigo, and anyone cute she thought was pretty fun to be around, like Inoue or Chad. But that baka Ichigo was different, kind of like Ishida, who rarely spoke, annoyed her to the point that she wanted to bash his head into the wall every time he gave her the silent treatment when she asked him a question, but oddly he was okay that she wouldn't do such a thing to the quiet student.

"Ms. Omimoto, are you paying attention or choosing to ignore me again for the 10th time this week?" Yuri popped her head up in attention to her teacher who was looking upset.

"Hm…which would you rather I say ma'am?" Yuri asked in a flat tone.

"I would prefer that you give me the honest answer to my question, Ms. Omimoto." The teacher walked over to Yuri and stared her face.

"Humph…then I guess I wasn't paying attention." Yuri said getting up from her seat and walking around the teacher to the two buckets of water sitting next to the teachers desk and walking out to the hall way. She heard the class begin again before the teacher roared out angrily and kicked the blond boy out of the class room along with two buckets that hit him in the ass and head.

"Gah old hag that really hurt you know!" Ichigo yelled at the slammed door before picking up the two buckets and standing next to Yuri. Yuri glanced up at him and gave a small smile.

"You feel asleep didn't you?" She asked. Ichigo looked at her rather shocked. "What?" She raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Nothing just never heard you talk before so it kind of shocked me is all, and no I didn't fall asleep I just rested my eyes for a bit and teach' flipped out." Ichigo mumbled looking off to the side. Yuri smiled and set her buckets down and stretching causing Ichigo to look over at her.

"Hmm…lets got for a walk, shall we?" Yuri asked turning her back to Ichigo and looking over her shoulder with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Uh-um okay." Ichigo replied and set his buckets next to hers and followed Yuri out of the hallway and outside into the blinding sun light.

Yuri ran over to the edge of the building and leaned over the railing to look down in the huge city of Tokyo the wind blowing her long hair away from her face and slim body. Ichigo watched as small strands gently floated around her pale face as she gazed out into the city before he walked over and looked out as well.

"Ichigo-kun…where did Rukia-chan go?" Yuri asked after the long silence had passed between them. Ichigo looked at Yuri shocked at the fact that she had noticed that Rukia had disappeared.

"How…how did you know she was gone when no one else noticed?" Ichigo inquired looking at the pale girl before him. Yuri blinked looking slightly confused and annoyed at the same time that he thought she was and stupid as the idiots below them were.

"I'm not so naïve to notice that no one as gone missing from our class for more than 3 days Ichigo-kun." Yuri stated crossing her arms and staring him in the face.

* * *

Oi I know I know its lame right? 

Well it'll get better I promise!

FIRST CHAPTER UP! And its 12 am so I'm off to sleep…ah sleep .

"Consciousness, that annoying time between naps."


End file.
